Episode 1588 (3rd September 1991)
Plot Rachel and Joe walk with the cows, with Rachel telling Joe how much she'll miss it after she moves to Leeds. She also says she needs a desk. Their talk is interrupted when they find a dead cow. Elsa talks with Nick over the phone, as he and Kathy are still with their ill grandmother. She wishes him a happy birthday and chooses not to tell him about the catalog she got in the mail. Kim reads Frank an account of Sarah's and Jack's protest at the council meeting for the holiday village, and Charlie's insults to Frank. Chris teases him. Seth pops up at the nursery to say he and Smokey are prepared for Archie's challenge - Smokey will run to the Woolpack with a basket in his mouth, Archie will put a pint in the basket, Smokey will go back to Seth; the winner gets £5. Joe calls to pay for the cow to be taken away, leading to an argument with Jack about the future of farming and the Tates and their holiday village. Rachel is caught in the middle. Elsa convinces Elizabeth to buy from her catalog, so she can get the commission. Joe, Sarah and Jack continue to bicker about the farming way of life, with Joe's full support of Frank's plan unnerving Jack. Frank gets a call from Elsa that Nick will be back within a few days - Chris tries to fish to find out when Kathy will be back. Archie and Seth talk with Alan about the bet before leaving him to talk to Eric. Kim and Frank respond unexpectedly to Charlie's blackmail attempts - Kim agrees to what he wants and asks him to leave for a half-hour. Eric tells Joe he has some desks suitably priced for a gift to Rachel. Eric's village biography annoys Joe and Alan. Frank is shocked and thrilled at what Kim has in mind as she asks him to open Aindow's briefcase. Elsa tries to persuade Rachel to buy a VCR, and shares that she's bought one for Nick as a birthday gift, insisting it will save them money in the long run. Charlie returns to Home Farm for his briefcase, opening it when he gets back to his car - Kim and Frank watch and laugh as instead of money he finds muck from the stables. While Michael and Joe bring the desk into the farm, Joe apologizes to Michael for the way they treated him over his job. Seth sends Smokey to the Woolpack. Michael recognises the desk as being from Bill Whiteley's farm. Joe hopes Rachel won't recognize it. She arrives soon after and is thrilled with the desk. As Sarah and Jack make their way into the Woolpack, they talk with Archie about his bet. Alan is on the phone with Henry, annoyed that Henry won't come into work. Sarah turns down his attempt to get her to help. Rachel and Michael watch the dead cow get taken away; Rachel is disgusted, but Michael says he may have to work that type of job. Alan shows Jack and Sarah the biography, and complains about his not being able to drink alcohol due to his diet. On the way to the Woolpack, Smokey is distracted by another dog. Jack and Sarah laugh over Eric's purple prose about Kim. They tease Eric over his description of the farm when he arrives. Alan shuts down Eric's attempts to talk further. Seth looks for Smokey. Chris stops by Demdyke to talk to Elsa about Kathy. Seth offers a double or nothing bet with Archie as he can't find Smokey. Elsa pushes Chris' buttons about Kathy, finally taunting him that Kathy won't be back because she's found love with Tony Charlton. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse kitchen, cottage and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room/office, grounds and nursery flat *Allotment *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and outdoor seating area *Fish & Game Farm *Unknown roads *Main Street Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes